custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Kaiju War
Disclaimer: Please add only for the events of the 2nd Kaiju War. All 2nd Kaiju War Jaegers will be moved to its own page. Starting on April 04 2016 this rule, to the one above, has been modified so as to make the Wikia much more organized for new comers, "Add the construction day of Jaegers here...."Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Second Kaiju war was a conflict fought between humanity and the Precursors for control of the planet earth between the years 2027 and 2055. Earth served as the battleground. Humanity's weapon of choice was a series of large mechanical or biomechanical robotic platforms known as Jaegers, while the Precursors relied on bioengineered creatures designated Kaiju deployed from interdimensional rifts under earth's oceans. Official Fanon Of The Wikia Timeline 2025 January * End of the 1st Kaiju war with closure of the Pacific Breach. August *August 12th, a unified Earth recovers from the 1st Kaiju War. *August 23rd, construction of Devildog Ruler begins at the Los Angeles Shatterdome under the supervision of the United States Marine Corps as phase one of Project Poseidon. 2026 November * November 4th, energy signature detected from deep within the North Atlantic Ocean. 2027 February *February 3rd, Atlantic Kaijus Incursion begins attack of Grafen on Germany. *February 7th, creation of the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps. *February 29th, construction of Shatterdomes in South America, Madagascar, North Carolina, and Indonesia begins. *February 29th, Anchorage Shatterdome bought back. May * May 3rd, Kaiju Science and Jaegers Enginerring opening up in more Univesities. * May 24th, completion of most of the new Shatterdomes. June *June 14th, restoration of Jaegers that fought in the 1st Kaiju War, under the Renaissance Project, at new Shatterdomes. *June 14th, construction of new Jaegers at Hong Kong, Anchorage and Las Vegas Shatterdomes. 2028 March *March 31st, Newton Geiszler revolutionizes Jaeger technology through building, Voltron, a Jaeger replica of the cartoon robot. June *June 19th, Beginning of construction of San Marino and California Shatterdomes. July *July 14th, Bubonic Vaporizer launched to conduct OPERATION UNDERWORLD. *July 21st, Aircraft Carrier Shatterdome Project is begins. November *November 2nd, Atlantic Breach temporarily sealed. *November 4th, Phase two of Project Poseidon begins with the construction of the Mark VI Jaeger Leatherneck Omega at the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome. 2029 July *July 12th, Indian Breach opens. *July 29th, The first Cat VI Kaiju, Makara, emerges from the Indian Ocaen. August *August 29th, both Pacific and Atlantic breaches re-open. 2030 February *February 3rd, energy signatures various points of earth suggest the opening of multiple portals on Earth's seabeds. Existing jaegers begin to be dispatched to different parts of the world. March *March 23rd, creation of the Arctic Defense Corps, to fight off the Kaiju in the Arctic Ocean. *March 26th, construction of Cape Clear, Perth, Vila Do Porto Shatterdomes. 2031 January *January 2nd, experimental Mark VII Jaeger hybrid Silver Wolf is deployed in Boston. June *June 19th, cannonization of the Extended Serizawa Scale. * June 22nd, the Great Lakes Breach opens. September * September 3rd, official opening of Cape Clear and Vila Do Porto Shatterdomes. 2032 June *June 19th, Corps around the globe reach its pinnacle point with almost 50 active Jaegers. November * November 11th, The first Double-Category V Kaiju Event. 2033 *April 9th, first time appearance of Precursor Danger intercepted by Leatherneck Omega with the help of a reactivated Devildog Ruler outside of Camp Lejeune Shatterdome.. 2034 *Completion of Ghost Assassin and its first mission against a second Hundun. *The first time a Kaiju defends a city from another. The sentient Kaiju is now know as Gargantuan. * Triple Category V event starts with Sylar, Scion, Night Wraith led by Anubis, a Cat VI, in the Mediterranean Breach; and the destruction 19 jaegers along with New Zealand, such as Jade Twister, Royal Sigma , Dragoon Huntā, Rattlesnake and the legendary Devildog Ruler. The battle took 3 months to complete, and spread across 2 continents. This year was known as Blighting Death event and the Kaijus as the 4 Horsemen of apocalypse. 2035 *Echo Titan is deployed again and wins another battle but is severley damaged and is retired. *Raven Prime is destroyed in its first battle against a catagory IV Kaiju in the Atlantic. *Freedom Omega is deployed for an easy victory off the atlantic coast. *MK VI Jaeger, Sigma Arctic is completed and quickly deployed for its first victory. *Singapore now one of the main bases for repairing and restoration Jaegers, starts to join the war with the construction of one Jaeger, Starlight Marina. 2036 *Dragon Miralis officially deployed to exterminate the Kaiju Gurak in Santiago. Mission successful...barely. *Freedom Omega has a second deployment this time against a MK V Kaiju and is victorious. *Indian Ocean Breach is opened.A Category 6,Hidoyoshi,attacks Singapore.Taken down by Raven Prime after reducing the city to rubble. *Sigma Arctic defeats 3 Kaiju in 6 months with the help of its unique four arm design. 2037 TheBeast is created. *Gargantuan defends Anchorage from Floria and Hidoi. *Jaeger Zulu Bravo and the Aircraft Carrier Shatterdome go Rogue, fleeing the Arctic Defence Corps, leaving one dead Jaeger, and 2 badly damaged. *Freedom Omega secures another victory. *The first Indian Jaeger,Marine Crusader, is launched. It's claim-to-fame is that it took down 2 Category-6s simultaneously in its first battle. *December 2037, the Battle for New York begins and ends with Nova Sierra , Freedom Omega and Olympic Royal being destroyed in an epic showdown to save New York City. *The Indian Yaeger Marine Crusade fight an unknown category 6 in the coast of Java Indonesia. *Sigma Arctic Takes down another Kaiju in January. *Jaeger Delta Blue is commisioned and prepared to be built by Czech Republic with aid from the United States of America 2038 *Attack of Kaiju Glinfer in Hong Kong, destruction of Jaeger Kill Burner. Glinfer is killed by Jaegers Synthetic Mercury and Phantom Flame. *Mediterranean Breach Sealed. *A breach is open in the Illinois/Indiana area. *Nightfall, a Category 4 Kaiju enters through Illinois/Indiana Breach. *Eaglewing is launched. *Silver Wolf is Destroyed in The Boston Show Down *Sigma Arctic is Transfered to the New York City Shatterdome due to all its Jaegers being destroyed in the Battle for New York . *Leatherneck Omega and Noveria Alpha successfully defend the Falklands Islands from the Category V Kaiju Wastetrel and Category III Kaiju Sovereign, Noveria Alpha is severely damaged during the engagement, leaving Leatherneck Omega to finish the fight solo. *Jaeger Delta Blue is finished and after being field tested flies to the New York City Shatterdome. 2039 *Jaeger Hammerhead is decomissioned by the United States. *Mecha-Fury is launched by Australia, to protect the west coast. *Leatherneck Omega is upgraded to Mark VIX specifications. *Noveria Alpha retired due to irreparable damage sustained in 2038. *Shrike, Drexor, and Zregling emerge from the breach. *Atlantic Breach sealed, Sigma Arctic retired. *Antlion re-emerges from the Australian Breach, modified by the Precursors and three times larger than its original size. Antlion has been moved to Category 7. *Antlion destroys most of New Zealand, going for the strongholds of the humans and then destroying neighboring islands as well. *Valcary is repaired and re-deployed, and finally disposes of Antlion. Antlion's skeletal remains are placed in an Australian museum. * Shrike, Zregling, and Drexorai breach, and destroy New York and 12 jaegers * Turbo Destroyer and Steel Warrior are launched by the UAE Timeline 2040s 2040 *The Harbinger officially revealed. Timeline 2050s + onward 2055 *Arctic Sea Breach sealed. Almost the End of Second Kaiju War. Jaeger Program remains on alert for future Kaiju incursions. *Earth starts to venture the universe for materials and resources to rebuild the cities on Earth *Mark VII Jaeger Ascendant Justice is put into construction. *Operation Extinction takes place and ends up destroying the Pacific Breach which ends the 2nd Kaiju War 2064 *All cities on Earth rebuilt. *Azure Defiant was shredded for metal parts 2070-2072 Burst of Kaiju activity on Mars and the Moon, repelled by orbital bombardment. Martian and Lunar Breaches eventually sealed by pissed-off colonists with lots of mining explosives. 2120 *All previously known Breaches reopen. Antarctic Ocean Breach opens. Caspian Sea Breach opens. Indian Ocean Breach opens. Great Lakes Breach opens. Red Sea Breach opens. Beginning of 3rd Kaiju War. Looks like they'll always be back... Sometime waaay in the Future... Either: They found out that other kaijus are earth born from a nuclear weapons and it was Godzilla and Mortha helped to destory the Breach forever. *The Jaeger Program finishes off the Kaiju once and for all, ending the Precursor threat. *The Precursors themselves emerge from the Breaches as Kaiju finish off the last strongholds of Humanity. *OR 2178 The Precursors come out of the Breach along with 187 Kaiju.215 Jaegers are deployed to stop them.Only one Jaeger survives and the world is saved.For more info view Marine Crusader or Soninth-II TO FOLLOW Category:Second Kaiju War Category:MC Category:Time